sazer_xfandomcom-20200214-history
Sazer-X
Sazer X A team assembled in the year 2500AD with the goal of traveling back in time five hundred years and changing history by collecting the twelve Cosmo Capsules. Each member of the party is equipped with a Strage-Ring around their wrist that amplifies their elemental powers, and their own personal Knuckle-Cross, worn on the back of the opposite hand. When the Strage-Ring sparks the Knuckle-Cross, they can equip the high-powered suit of armour stored in their Knuckle-Cross and become Sazer-X. Their transformation call is X-Equip. Lio-Sazer is the main character of the series, his grandfather met Captain Shark when he was stranded in the past, making a pact with him to allow his grandson to fight alongside Shark and his allies. He dreams of becoming an F1 racer and having his grandfather accept him as a man. Throughout the series, Takuto grows a fondness for Remy that eventually blossoms into love. Takuto also has a rivalry with the Fire Shogun Blaird, who he has a habit of forgetting his name. Much to his chagrin, those around him often call Takuto "Ta-kun", which is colloquial slang for the phrase "You've got to be kidding me". As , his element is Fire and his personal weapon is the Lio-Breaker sword. When the Cosmo Capsule "Lio-1" is equipped in Lio-Breaker, he can perform his finishing move, "Lio Fire". Eagle-Sazer is the serious member of the group. He who does not take well to Takuto or any of the current era's Earth populace, accusing them of neglect in allowing themselves to be conquered by the Space Pirates in the past, leading to the eventual destruction of his home planet Biyodo. As , his element is Wind and his personal weapon is the Eagle-Blaster gun. When the Cosmo Capsule "Eagle-2" is equipped in Eagle-Blaster, he can perform his finishing move, "Eagle Typhoon". Beetle-Sazer is the immature member of the group. He usually goofs off when they are not fighting, and is especially fond of sightseeing. However, he is a strong believer that even if he has a relaxed attitude most of the time, he comes through when he is needed the most. He is the oldest of seven siblings, and hails from the planet Rady. As , his element is Lightning and his personal weapon is the Beet-Hawk axe. When the Cosmo Capsule "Beetle-3" is equipped in Beet-Hawk, he can perform his finishing move, "Beetle Slash". Shark-Sazer , the commanding officer of Sazer X. He does not travel back in time with Ad, Kane and Remy straight away, choosing to support the troops in the future before heading back himself. He eventually appears once the Neo Descal fleet arrives in the present day. He is also the adoptive father of Remy. His special Knuckle Cross is named Shark-Knuckle. It is eventually revealed that he is half Space-Pirate, which means that the success of the Sazer-X mission would cause him to be erased from history, having never been born. Despite this, he is resolute to carry out the mission to completion. As , his element is Water and his personal weapon is the Shark-Bash sword. When the Cosmo Capsule "Shark-4" is equipped in Shark-Bash, he can perform his finishing move, "Shark Flash". Category:Team